Total Recall, a Remake
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: Douglas Quaid finds himself in the middle of a dangerous game of cat and mouse between secret agents and rebells on the planet of Mars, as two powerful nations on Earth are on the verge of war. The more Quaid finds out, the more questions are raised; is he a rebel, or an agent?


**Total Recall**

We fly in over a gigantic sci-fi city. London, far into the future. We fly past skyscrapers, flying cars and trains, hovering billboards etc. Shallow commercials mix with propaganda for the state; United Britain. We move up to a large building and enter through a window into an apartment.

In the bedroom, a married couple are asleep. Douglas and Lori Quaid. Doug wakes up suddenly after a nightmare and wakes Lori as he does.

"Honey, whats the matter?" Lori asks. "Another bad dream?"

Doug nods. "Yeah..."

"The same one?" Lori asks. "About the brunette?"

Doug nods. "Yeah... the same one."

"Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Lori suggests. "You know, Wendy knows a great clinic..."

"I dont need a doctor because of a stupid dream" Doug counters.

"You've been having the same dream over and over, honey. It's not normal to dream about torturing a woman to death every night. I really think you should see someone about it."

"Dont be ridiculous" Doug says and gets out of bed. "It's just a dream. A nightmare. It doesnt mean anything."

"Doug, I'm sorry" Lori says. "I didnt mean to upset you. Come here, I'll make it up to you."

Doug turns around. "What do you mean?"

Lori smiles. "Come join me in bed and I'll show you. I promise you, I'll make you stop thinking about that stupid brunette."

Doug returns the smile and gets back into bed.

* * *

Doug and Lori are having breakfast; toast, bacon and orange-juice and coffee. Lori is going through social media on her phone while Doug turns on the news on the TV ( inbedded into the wall ).

"In two weeks it will be sixty years since the collapse of the United Nations. The tyranical organisation that sought to implement its will on all the worlds population, crumbled as United Britain refused to be buillied by its Secretary General at the beginning of the climate-refugee crisis. Off course, as we all know, when war eventually broke out between the UN and NATO, it was United Britain that forced the UN to disband and ended its evil oppression. Unfortunately, the damage to NATO was too severe and the alliance fell apart. Now, sixty years later, it is up to United Britain to help the climate refugees of the world and secure for them a better future."

We switch to other news, war and conflict, soldiers fighting in a winter landscape. "The civilwar that has split the New North American Republic in north and south continues to intensify, after four years of conflict." We switch to an image of North America, depicting two countries; the City-State of Quebec and the North American Republic, NNAR controlling former Alaska, British Columbia and Washington State. The rest of the continent appears to be wasteland. "United Britain continues to support the southern alliance and President Carver, whom Prime Minister Cohaagen says is the legitimate president by all accounts. The Prime Minister continues to urge President Bellmont and the northern forces to surrender and stand down and accept the results of the democratic election that was held four years ago. The civilwar in NNAR broke out as President Carver presented proof that the election had been tampered with to ensure that President Bellmont would be elected for a third period in office. United Britain is committed to ensuring that law and justice is upheld in NNAR, says Prime Minister Cohaagen, and she also urges the Scandinavian Coalition, who supports President Bellmont with advisors, to stop their involvement in the deadly conflict since it only leads to further deaths. Deaths that can be avoided."

We switch to a new segment, showing spaceships, cargo-transports, moving through space.

"The Scandinavian Coalition has increased its patrols in orbit, expanding their tolls on all shipping going through their sectors. This hits directly at United Britains imports from Mars and our colonies on the red planet. As a result, United Britain turbinium is expected to become five percent more expensive in the coming quarter. As prices on martian tubinium, and energy-cells, increase, so does the pressure on Prime Minister Cohaagen to solve the issue."

We switch to an interview with Prime Minister Cohaagen; a woman that does remind us a lot of Margareth Thatcher.

"The reality is" Cohaagen tells a reporter located offscreen, "is that the Scandinavian Coaltion and their lackeys in the Tokyo City-State, are intent on damaging United Britain and causing harm to the british people. These tolls in orbit are crude political devices, meant to disrupt the lives of ordinary british citizens, in order for the Coalition to increase their already considerable advantage on the energy-market. The truth is that british turbinium from Mars is of such excellent quality, that we have become a threat to them. And they can not stomach it. I have tried to reason with Chancellor Svensson on several occasions, but I am sad to say, I have made no progress as of yet. In the meantime, United Britain must persist and endure this cowardly attack. We will not falter. We shall overcome."

Another segment, showing riots in the tight corridors of a Martian colony.

"Meanwhile, riots break out on Mars. The Kuato Freedom Brigade has taken responsibility for organising the riots. The organisation has caused much trouble over the years, causing riots, damaging government property, trying to sabotage the turbinium industry. They claim they do this for the benefit of the climate refugees that come to Mars to work. As local law-enforcement manage to secure law and order, fifty people were arrested and close to two hundred were hospitalized, awaiting arrest. The truth is, that the Freedom Brigade manage nothing but the exact opposite of what they claim they are fighting for. United Britain provides climate refugees on Earth with a new life, a chance to create a future for their families, by bringing them to Mars and offer them work in the turbinium mines. The Fredom Brigade disrupt peace, damage machines, destroy communities with their riots, with their violence. Putting children at risk. Letting criminals run wild. Taking away hope from the climate refugees that United Britain tries to provide a future for."

"Enough of that" Lori says and turns of the TV. "There's nothing but violence and bad news. It's not good for the soul."

Doug shrugs his shoulders. "At least our news are faired and balanced. Unlike the rest of the world."

"I just think its so horrible" Lori says. "With Mars, you know. I mean... I kinda understand why they riot over there."

"You do?"

"Dont get me wrong" Lori says. "It is horrible. But... those refugees have fled their homes, from drought and thirst. And what do we do? Stuff them in spaceships and ship them off to Mars and stick them in dusty mines. Conditions on Mars isnt all that good, you know. They're trapped inside their colonies. Tight quarters. Horrible air. No sunlight. Wouldnt you get upset eventually? Wouldnt you snap? I mean, it's not like we are allowing them to return to Earth. It is a one-way ticket you know."

Doug gives it some thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Never really thought about it like that."

"Im not saying I approve of their methods" Lori says as she gets ready to leave for work. "But Im not surprised that its happening. Have a good day at work, sweetheart. Love you."

They kiss and Lori leaves. Doug finishes his coffee, looks at his phone and a news-article on it that depicts the troubles on Mars.

* * *

Prime Minister Cohaagen walks through a pompous building and enters a large room, an office and a library combined, very exclusive. An older man is waiting in a chair and she walks over to him and sits down.

"Your majesty" Cohaagen says.

"Prime Minister" the King replies. "What news on our relations with the Scandinavian Coalition?"

"Troublesome, your highness" Cohaagen admits.

"You do realize this is all your fault?" the King says, glancing at Cohaagen. "Because of the mess you've made in North America!" the King snaps. "Because of our troops and their actions in the NNAR, on your orders. That is why the Coalition is doing this! You forced their hand!"

"You majesty" Cohaagen says, "the Coalition were already invested in the conflict with their advisors..."

"Don't give me that!" the King growls. "We have bombed hospitals and opened fire on medical personell on the ground. It is in response to that that the Scandinavian Coalition have begun cutting us off from Mars. This is your mess, Cohaagen."

"Your majesty, we are in a situation where we need President Carver to win" Cohaagen says. "We need him to win at any cost. With him as president, as a close ally of the Crown, we can outmaneuver the Coalition. Energy-cells from United Britain will dominate the market. And then United Britain will dominate the world."

The King is still not pleased. "And you think the Coalition will just look on as that happens? What about the troubles on Mars? What are they called? The Kuato gang causing all the trouble. If the Coalition decides to strike first, all they need is to supply those damned thugs with bombs and they can shut down our entire turbinium operation! They can shut down United Britain for good over night!"

"Your highness" Cohaagen says. "I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. MI6 has an operation well underway that will deal with the roughians causing all the trouble on Mars. With them out of the way, nothing will stop us from openly challenging the Coalition."

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
